<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937762">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SM Family Whump [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt Johnny, Hurt Youngho, Insomnia, Limitless Era, M/M, Protective Lee Taeyong, Sleep Deprivation, Slight Canon Divergence, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Whump, Work In Progress, sprained ankle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NCT Ensemble &amp; NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, Suh Youngho | Johnny &amp; Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SM Family Whump [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7:45 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Staying late to practice hyung?"</p><p>Johnny nodded to Haechan with a smile."Yeah."He replied."I need the practice the most of out of everyone anyways."Haechan smiled back and patted his arm."Don't stay too late hyung.'He told the older."Otherwise Taeyong-hyung will get onto you again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>